From Hero to Eternity
From Hero to Eternity is episode number 1.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Splendid must be more dedicated on his job than washing his clothes. (Part 1) If only Splendid hadn't melted the snowball... (Part 2) Should Splendid save the town from a giant snowball or finish doing his laundry? (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Giggles having a friendly snowball fight on a calm wintry day. Giggles throws a snowball at Cuddles but misses. Cuddles throws his snowball at Giggles, which successfully hits her in the face. In retaliation, Giggles prepares another snowball, but unbeknownst to her, she stuffs a pointed rock into it. Giggles chucks the snowball and it hits a laughing Cuddles dead center in the face. Meanwhile, Splendid is at a laundromat doing his laundry, as are Pop and Cub. Back at the snowball fight, Giggles checks on Cuddles due to his idle movement, and discovers that the rock has jabbed his eye and caused it to bleed profusely. Horrified, Giggles calls for help. Hearing Giggles' cries, Splendid deposits his money into the washing machine and dashes off to investigate. accidentally hurts Cuddles!]] He arrives to find a panic-stricken Giggles standing over Cuddles' now motionless body. Splendid begins giving Cuddles mouth to mouth resuscitation, but after a couple of failed attempts, he decides to use his super breath. However, because of the amount of air Splendid blows into Cuddles, the latters' body inflates like a balloon and eventually explodes, killing him instantly. The resulting shock-wave is so powerful that the surrounding trees are flattened and Cuddles organs are scattered everywhere. Splendid puts his ear next to Cuddles' exposed ribcage, and when he does not hear a heartbeat, he mourns Cuddles' death by closing his eyes and draping a piece of Cuddles' skin over his face. The explosion has also knocked Giggles onto her back and ruptured her eardrums, throwing off her balance and vision. Splendid runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Giggles stumbles over the edge of a cliff and falls onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming increases as she rolls down the slope, approaching Petunia and Toothy, who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Petunia and Toothy get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his laser vision to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Toothy and Petunia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a tree house where Nutty and Sniffles play checkers (in which Nutty is seemingly winning), and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. Unfortunately, Handy, who has just finished shoveling his entire driveway, sees the snowball half, and it lands on his driveway, covering it with snow again. Seeing his hard work gone to waste, he angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof that slices off the top part of Handy's head, killing him. Splendid sets the tree back in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nutty and Sniffles' organs and corpse to be splattered all over the tree house's walls. Splendid proceeds to prepare to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, only to stop when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Cub has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes into the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Cub. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Pop for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Lumpy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Lumpy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Lumpy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Lumpy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his laser vision on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Lumpy's body flying into space. continues to make the situation worse as The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty, and Shifty get sucked into a hole.]] The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Giggles is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Giggles on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Giggles looks into the hole, only for lava to fly out and burn her head. She runs away as the lava begins flooding the town. Giggles ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees that all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Cub's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer, making him queasy. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Pop who is unaware of his sons death. Moral "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths #Cuddles is blown up when Splendid attempts to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on him. #Petunia and Toothy are sliced in half by Splendid's eye laser, Toothy vertically and Petunia horizontally. #The top half of Handy's head is sliced in half when a sheet of ice falls on him. #Sniffles and Nutty are splattered against their tree house's walls, crushing them. #The top half of Lumpy's body is shot off into space, where he dies of either blood loss or lack of oxygen. #Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty, and Shifty fall into a whirlpool and get incinerated by a geyser of lava. #Giggles dies when her head is incinerated. (Debatable, as the new snowball she formed could have put the fire on her head out) #Cub is torn apart in a dryer. Injuries #Giggles is hit in the face by a snowball thrown by Cuddles. #Cuddles gets a rock accidentally jabbed into his eye by Giggles. #Giggles' eardrums burst when Cuddles explodes. #Giggles falls off a cliff and gets caught in a snowball and spends most of the episode stuck inside. #The lower half of Lumpy's body is crushed by his truck. #Half of Giggles' head is burnt off by lava. (If she didn't die) #Giggles falls off another cliff and gets caught in another snowball. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 14 (15 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 17.6% (11.8% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Multiple trees are knocked down after Splendid performs CPR on Cuddles. #Petunia and Toothy's hats may have been sliced in half by Splendid's heat vision. #The lenses on Sniffles' glasses receive cracks when Splendid pulls the treehouse out of the ground. #Splendid blows up a fuel truck. #The town is flooded when Splendid melts the snowball. #Splendid drills a hole in the ground. #The clothes worn on the characters, a table, a shovel, and Cro-Marmot's club are all sucked into a hole and are burnt by lava. This happens to Giggles' bow and hat when the lava blasts from the hole. #Molten lava floods the town. Goofs #Giggles is more of a starring character. #Petunia, Toothy, Handy, and Lumpy have more of featuring roles. Nutty and Sniffles could also possibly qualify as featuring characters. #When Giggles approaches the injured Cuddles, neither his tail nor his scarf can be seen. When the angle switches to show the barely conscious Cuddles, his tail and scarf are visible, so they should have been in the previous shot. #Cub's safety pin switches positions once. #When Cuddles explodes and Splendid runs to the injured Giggles, Cuddles' blood and organs are nowhere to be found. #None of Cuddles' blood lands on Splendid's body when he explodes. #After Cuddles' body explodes, there is only level ground surrounding the area. When Giggles stumbles off a few seconds later, however, she takes a few steps and falls off a cliff which was not shown in the overhead view after the explosion. #When Splendid gets ready to fly away after patting Giggles' head, for a second the outline of his eyeballs leave their place to form angry eyes. #Before Toothy tries to place a hat on the snowman, a smaller version of the hat is briefly seen on the snowman's top button. #Since Giggles formed the snowball, she should be in the very center of it. Somehow, when Splendid cuts it in half with his laser vision, Giggles is not harmed at all, as she somehow ends up on the side of it. #Splendid's heat vision should have melted the snowball instead of slicing it. #In scenes where the divided Petunia and Toothy can be seen, one of the bodies' skulls is blank on both sides (no nostrils nor eye-holes). #Splendid's hands do not touch the tree when he swings it. #Handy extends his arms/nubs to the point where he has elbows. This also happened in House Warming and Concrete Solution. #The tools on Handy's tool belt change places once. #The sheet of ice that kills Handy is slanted at an angle when it falls off the roof, and it should have cut Handy's head at that same angle. Instead, it cuts Handy's head completely horizontally. #Handy's blood doesn't stain the sheet of ice that killed him. #A crater is shown in the ground when Splendid uproots the tree. But the crater is nowhere to be seen when he swings the tree at the snowball. Then the crater reappears when Splendid puts the tree back. #Everything in the tree house, excluding Nutty and Sniffles' corpses, disappears after Splendid returns the tree to where he found it. ##However, it is possible that the objects fell out the window of the tree house. #When Splendid puts his clothes into a washer, he uses one at the end of a row. When he returns, he retrieves his clothes from the washer next to the end of the row. Similarly, he puts his clothes in a dryer next to the end of the row. When he retrieves his clothes, however, the dryer is at the end of the row. #Cub should've been visible when Splendid puts his clothes into laundry. #When the snowball rolls towards town, it heads straight down a snowy hill. When the scene returns, the snowball is on a road. Similarly, the snowball is now headed in the opposite direction. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #Lumpy is inside the truck when Splendid smashes it into the ground, but somehow he appears under it soon after it crashes. #When Splendid hits the tanker truck with his laser vision, it makes a giant explosion, but back on land everything seems to be normal, as there is no giant crater whatsoever. #Lumpy should not have been able to scream in space. #Petunia and Toothy's bodies are larger than Splendid when the snowball melts against the tanker truck. #Russell's hat stays on his head even though he is underwater. #During the flood, Cro-Marmot is seen floating in the water while having no effect on it, when in other episodes (most notably Wipe Out!), he is shown to rapidly freeze water on contact. (though he does seem to have control over how he does it) #When Giggles is first injured, her left eardrum hangs from her ear. After she is rescued from the giant snowball, her right eardrum is hangs out. #At the end, when Splendid is taking out his turned-red laundry, there are windows which only show the snow outside, but none of the lava. However, the launderette could have been near the area where Giggles fell and caused the second giant snowball, which the lava has not gotten to yet. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:One Foot in the Grave Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:2006 Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac